


Drunk Love Baby

by Soffi_Bayard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffi_Bayard/pseuds/Soffi_Bayard
Summary: Гарри хочет, чтобы Сириус был счастлив, и он готов на всё, чтобы сделать его таковым. Сириус — это и дурное влияние, и безответственный взрослый, а также непрекращающееся огневиски и выходящие из-под контроля вещи.





	Drunk Love Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drunk Love Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551599) by [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar). 

На этот раз он даже не потрудился взять бокал. На столе стояла бутылка огневиски со снятым набалдашником, и янтарная жидкость поблескивала в свете свечей. Бутылка была наполовину пуста, но, так как Сириус сидел и читал, а не лежал в луже собственной рвоты, Гарри предположил, что для нужного ему состояния понадобится ещё несколько заходов.

Парень проскользнул в комнату — старый кабинет отца Сириуса — и с лёгким щелчком закрыл за собой дверь. Мужчина мельком взглянул на него и отложил свиток в сторону, когда Гарри направился к нему.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Поттер, зная, что это глупый вопрос, но нуждаясь в чём-то, что могло бы заполнить тишину.

— Да, — ответив сквозь зубы, соврал Сириус. — В чём дело?

Наконец-то сумев остаться с ним наедине (так как то, что Гарри вот уже в течение нескольких дней не давали и близко подойти к Сириусу, было свидетельством абсолютной бдительности Ордена; они не верили в его невиновность, независимо от того, что говорил Дамблдор), Гарри смог разглядеть, как плохо тот выглядит. Конечно, Сириус был ухожен и чист и выглядел намного лучше, чем когда они впервые встретились, но его глаза были тусклы и будто остекленели, а на лице залегли морщины, которых Гарри никогда раньше не замечал. В такой близости от крёстного пахло виски.

— Просто хотел побыть с тобой, вот и всё, — ответил паренёк.

Сириус ухмыльнулся и на долю секунды как будто снова стал молодым. От такого зрелища у Гарри потеплело в животе — это был тот самый Сириус, который был запечатлён на фотографиях вместе с его родителями.

Гарри не возражал, когда мужчина налил ему на палец виски в хрустальный бокал. В основном потому, что <strike>теперь у того была хотя бы какая-то компания</strike> Сириус сам использовал похожий бокал. Он хихикнул, когда Гарри отпил, и пустился в одну из своих историй про Мародёров, крадущихся ночью с ящиком огневиски в Башню Гриффиндора, и про Червехвоста, который на спор должен был промчаться по коридорам и был пойман.

Гарри зачарованно наблюдал за ним. Сириус обладал странным гипнотическим свойством — и хотя было замечательно слышать о приключениях отца, его интересовал именно он. Когда Блэк зажигался разговором, то выглядел просто удивительно живим. У него подрагивали руки, выглядя при этом как маленькие птички, изящные и хрупкие, и Гарри задавался вопросом, способен ли он вообще говорить, не шевеля ими. Но были моменты — странные моменты — когда его голос затихал, и Сириус замирал неподвижно, иногда даже не дыша, прежде чем приходил в себя и продолжал говорить, только выглядел немного более хрупким, чем до этого.

Ещё один бокал виски, и ноги Гарри оказались на коленях у его крёстного. В какой-то момент они переместились на диван, стоящий в углу кабинета, и Гарри растянулся на нём. У него кружилась голова, и он знал, что улыбается, как идиот. Ему потребовалась масса усилий, чтобы сосредоточиться, хотя он предпочёл бы вообще ни на чём не фокусироваться и просто улыбаясь смотреть, как руки Сириуса опять взмыли в воздух и описали дугу.

Ему нравились руки Сириуса.

Они ему так нравились, что он сразу же заметил, когда они остановились. Гарри растерянно заморгал, глядя на Сириуса. Крёстный снова замолчал, но смотрел теперь прямо на него, а не куда-то вдаль и выглядел... удивлённым?

— Чёрт, ты напился, — произнёс мужчина мгновение спустя.

Гарри покачал головой, и комната закружилась у него перед глазами, поэтому он закрыл их.

— Не-а, — произнёс он и хихикнул. Когда парень снова открыл глаза, у Сириуса был тот же взгляд, который он всегда делал при ком-то из Ордена — взгляд человека, который ненавидит то, что все вокруг его терпеть не могут, но который ничего не может сделать, чтобы изменить это. Гарри ненавидел этот взгляд. Внезапно он решительно сел. Он был полон решимости сделать что-то. Гарри не знал, что именно, но что-то обязательно должно было произойти. Это нужно было сделать. Он убрал ноги с колен крёстного и наклонился, заменив их собой. Сириус замер под ним, настороженно наблюдая за его передвижениями, но протянул руку, чтобы его поддержать, когда тот опасно покачнулся у над ним. Гарри почувствовал, как у него сбилось дыхание. Для таких хрупких на вид, его руки были сильными и тёплыми, и от ощущения, как они сжимают его талию, кровь прилила к паху. «_Ох_, — подумал он. — _Сейчас?_» Гарри положил ладонь Сириусу на щёку и провёл большим пальцем по подбородку. — Я очень, очень хочу поцеловать тебя, — проговорил он, сосредоточившись, чтобы его язык не заплетался. — Правда-правда.

— Ты очень, очень пьян, — сказал Сириус, но не оттолкнул его. Вместо этого его взгляд метнулся к двери, пальцы сжались, но потом он притянул Гарри поближе и усадил-таки к себе на колени.

— Очень-очень, — согласился Гарри. Он скользнул вперёд, желая подобраться как можно ближе, и прижался к Сириусу спереди. Он ощутил, как член крёстного прижался к его заднице через их брюки — длинный, толстый и быстро набухающий.

Когда Сириус поцеловал его, у Гарри закружилась голова. Это был резкий поцелуй; полный зубов и языка, влажный, болезненный и отчаянный. Гарри жадно прильнул к мужчине, целуя в ответ с небрежной неопытностью и потираясь о бёдра. У Сириуса был вкус виски. От него пахло домом. И когда его крёстный оторвался от его губ и начал целовать его в шею, Гарри сказал ему об этом, и это того стоило, хотя бы просто чтобы почувствовать, как улыбка Сириуса расцветает на его коже. Тогда он пробормотал:

— Трахни меня. Трахни меня, Сириус. Прямо здесь. Пожалуйста, трахни меня. Я хочу тебя, блять, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, папочка.

Гарри почувствовал, что Сириус снова замер. По крайней мере, его губы остановились на стыке плеча и шеи, но член всё же дёрнулся.

— Ты уверен, детка? — спросил он, обдавая Гарри горячим дыханием. Парень нетерпеливо кивнул. Сириус несильно оттолкнул его и осторожно поставил на ноги. Гарри пошатнулся из-за смеси похоти и алкоголя, но Сириус удержал его. — Раздевайся, — сказал он. — Я запру дверь, — Гарри кивнул. Он наблюдал за тем, как Сириус, обходя мебель, подошёл к двери и повернул ключ. Его походка была нетвёрдой, и ему пришлось несколько раз опереться на стол и спинку стула, но, когда он заколдовывал дверь, как понял Гарри — Заглушающим, его рука не дрогнула. Обернувшись, Сириус увидел, что его крестник наблюдает за ним. — Раздевайся, малыш, — повторил он. — Если только ты не передумал, — Гарри разделся как можно быстрее, стащив через голову рубашку и одним движением стянув на бёдра джинсы и боксёры, и лишь слегка споткнулся, когда полностью стягивал их с себя. Когда он поднял взгляд, Сириус уже был рядом. Его руки с длинными пальцами лежали у него на плечах, толкая его на колени. — Вот почему они не хотят, чтобы я был рядом с тобой. Они все до усрачки боятся, как бы я не совратил тебя и как бы ты не позволил мне это сделать, потому что сам прекрасно знаешь, что ты мой. Ты ведь знаешь это, Гарри? — он говорил тихо, непрерывно, расстегивая брюки и приспуская их, доставая свой член наружу и слегка шипя, когда тот соприкоснулся с воздухом. Он был всё таким же длинным, как и раньше, но толще и с покрасневшей головкой. Сириус ухватился за основание и запустил свободную руку в волосы крестника, притягивая того ближе к себе. Он провёл кончиком члена по нижней губе Гарри, размазывая предэякулят, который — когда Гарри высунул язык, чтобы попробовать его на вкус — имел привкус соли и мускуса. У Сириуса перехватило дыхание. Когда паренёк поднял на него взгляд, он увидел, что мужчина смотрит на него потемневшими, остекленевшими и широко раскрытыми глазами. Пальцы в его волосах слегка сжались, подталкивая вперёд. — Вот так, — сказал Сириус, открыв рот. — Офигенно широко. Именно так, — он медленно, время от времени останавливаясь, тянул Гарри на себя, пока тот не начал задыхаться. Затем мужчина заставил парня пошевелиться, дёрнув его за волосы так, что тот от боли закачал головой, но Сириус грубо приказал сосать. Гарри повиновался, бесконтрольно пуская слюни вокруг члена во рту; иногда Сириус тянул его на себя так сильно, что парень давился, и у него слезились глаза, но он продолжал смотреть вверх, наблюдая за выражением лица крёстного. Похоть. Чувство вины. Удивление. Радость и печаль в равной мере. Любовь. — Хорошенько промокни его, детка, — произнёс Блэк. У него было сбившееся дыхание, и Гарри удвоил свои усилия, активно задвигав языком по толстой вене. — Ты так потрясно выглядишь, малыш, — Гарри, довольный, покраснел от похвалы и продолжил насаживаться на член крёстного, держась одной рукой за дёргающиеся бёдра Сириуса, пока тот, наконец, не оттащил его. Когда Блэк провёл головкой своего члена по Гарриным губам, даже несмотря на то, что у парня всё ещё не восстановилось дыхание, тот высунул язык, чтобы снова попробовать Сириуса на вкус, и между вдохами прижимался лёгкими поцелуями к головке. Гарри дрожал, возбуждённый и одновременно нервничающий, и у него так сильно кружилась голова, что он едва ли мог сфокусироваться на чём-либо. Затем Сириус помог ему подняться на ноги и усадил обратно к себе на колени, когда снова сел на диван, тут же уперев кончик волшебной палочки Гарри в задницу. Поттер попытался увернуться, но Блэк удержал его, вдавив кончик палочки в плотное кольцо мышц. — Лубрикус, — прошептал он, обдав горячим влажным дыханием щёку Гарри. — Мускуларе Релаксиа, — и парень почувствовал, как что-то мокрое и скользкое проникло в него. Стало прохладно и неудобно, но это ощущение сопровождалось расслаблением его мышц и более глубоким скольжением в него кончика палочки Сириуса. Гарри заёрзал, сморщив нос от этого. — Ты всё ещё хочешь этого, детка, не так ли? — спросил Сириус. — Ты так мило умолял меня и не собираешься отступать, не так ли? — Гарри покачал головой и внутренними мышцами слегка пошевелил палочку. Это было... Странно. Неумолимо. И совсем немного неудобно. Но не плохо. Он хотел, чтобы Сириус был счастлив, как тогда, когда впервые попросил его жить с ним. То, что они делают сейчас, делало Сириуса счастливым. Парень видел это по блеску в его глазах и ощущению его члена, настойчиво толкающегося ему во внутреннюю часть бедра. Сириус усмехнулся. Он засунул палочку чуть глубже, прежде чем вытащить её, задержавшись кончиком у самого входа, и отложить на стол рядом с бутылкой огневиски. — Проси, — приказал он.

Гарри вздрогнул.

— Пожалуйста, — произнёс он, облизнув губы, ощущая вкус виски, соли и мускусного члена Сириуса. — Пожалуйста, — у него перехватило дыхание, когда он встретился взглядом с крёстным. — Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, папочка.

Ресницы Сириуса слегка затрепетали, глаза потемнели, а улыбка стала шире. Он притянул Гарри ещё ближе и _ниже_ и обхватил за бёдра, чтобы было легче войти. Гарри вздрогнул, когда головка коснулась его входа — она был влажной и скользкой от слюны и предэякулята, и намного толще, чем палочка.

— Расслабься, малыш, — выдохнул Сириус. Он наклонился и поймал губы Гарри в поцелуе, более нежном, чем первый. — Ты такой хороший, Гарри. Такой хороший мальчик, — и паренёк ощутил, что начал расслабляться от того, что говорил ему Сириус, как он ворковал и успокаивал его. Гарри был хорошим. Он был _очень_ хорошим. Сириус ощущал на губах крестника свой вкус, и «это чертовски горячо, детка». С этими словами он направил Гарри вниз на свой член. У Поттера перехватило дыхание. Он ощущал столь _многое_. Застонав, громко и протяжно, Гарри наклонился вперёд, чтобы прижаться лбом к плечу Сириуса. Было больно, но руки крёстного гладили его спину и поочерёдно обвивались вокруг члена, и боль постепенно исчезала, смешиваясь с удовольствием. Когда Гарри устроился поудобнее, пуговицы брюк Сириуса впились ему в задницу, и тот убрал руку от его члена и вместо этого обхватил горлышко бутылки с огневиски. Он сделал большой глоток, прижал Гарри к себе, положив руку ему под лопатками, и поцеловал его, передавая ему через себя огненную жидкость. Она потекла из уголков их ртов вниз по подбородкам, цепляясь за бородку Сириуса и капая на грудь Гарри. Это выжегло вкус члена изо рта Гарри вместе с последними его частичками. У парня закружилась голова, быстро-быстро заколотилось сердце, и он заёрзал на коленях у крёстного, чувствуя, как тот двигается внутри него. Ещё один поцелуй — ещё один общий глоток — и Сириус ставит бутылку обратно на стол, прежде чем стереть случайные капли, скатившиеся по груди Гарри, слизывая их с сосков, кусая, целуя и помечая. Его руки сжались на талии, скользнули по бёдрам и немного приподняли его, подсказывая, как правильно двигаться. Гарри застонал, запрокинув голову, и бессмысленно уставился в потолок, сидя на члене своего крёстного. Начинало становиться... _хорошо_. Сириус тёрся о что-то внутри него, что заставляло Гарри видеть звёзды перед глазами, а его давно забытый член истекать от желания, но когда он пошевелил рукой, чтобы коснуться его, Сириус зарычал, особо сильно сомкнув зубы вокруг соска, и положил Гаррину руку обратно себе на плечо. — Ещё не всё, малыш, — выдохнул он и тихо застонал, когда Гарри продолжил двигаться. — Это нужно заслужить. Блять, ты просто нечто. Такой узкий, — и он беззвучно прижался губами к Гарриной груди и поцеловал его в основание шеи. — Папочка войдёт в тебя, детка, — прошептал он, — и наполнит тебя до краёв.

Гарри заскулил, сверху вниз глядя в глаза Сириусу. Он видел себя в них: широко раскрытые зрачки походили на зеркала, и Гарри мог в них различить, каким раскрасневшимся и распутным он выглядел со своими красными обкусанными губами и следами укусов на шее и груди. Сириус тоже покраснел, и Гарри почувствовал, как что-то затрепетало у него в груди, когда он понял, что это из-за него покраснел его крёстный и искусал себе губы. Поттер наклонился для ещё одного поцелуя, голодного на этот раз, и всхлипнул, когда после изменения положения коснулся чувствительной головкой рубашки Блэка.

— Пап, — прошептал он Сириусу в губы. — Это больно. Пожалуйста.

И парень почувствовал, как его крёстный скривил губы.

— Я знаю, — сказал он. — Ещё немного, детка, и папочка поцелует тебя, и всё пройдёт. Ты ведь сможешь продержаться ещё немного, не так ли? Такой большой, сильный мальчик сможет немного подождать.

Гарри всхлипнул и заскулил, но кивнул.

— Да, — выдохнул он, ускоряя движение бёдер. — Да, папочка.

— Хороший мальчик, — Сириус слегка оттолкнул его назад, ссутулившись в кресле так, что теперь член Гарри был лишён того небольшого трения, и поэтому ему пришлось опереться на подлокотник, чтобы толкнуться вверх, жёстко входя в Гарри, который каждый раз встречал его ответным движением. Сириус продолжал бить по тому особому месту, посылая удовольствие, проходящее через тело Гарри и закручивающееся в спираль где-то внизу. Парень вскрикивал с каждым толчком, хватаясь за рубашку крёстного до побелевших костяшек пальцев и крепко сжимая его член внутри. Это дополнительное движение заставило Сириуса откинуть голову назад, закрыв глаза и открыв рот. — Вот так, — прошептал он. — Именно так, Гарри. Так близко, так близко.

Сириус был шикарен. Разлёгшийся на диване, ошеломлённый и наполовину обезумевший от удовольствия. Его слова звучали так неразборчиво, что Гарри едва понимал их смысл. Он знал, что Сириус умолял, умолял его, говорил ему, что он такой, _такой_ хороший — и это было приятно. Когда его умоляли.

Теперь Гарри знал, почему Сириусу это нравилось. Ему нравилась его сила.

Парень прогнулся в спине и сжал кулаки, двигая бёдрами маленькими круговыми движениями. Эти движения погрузили член Сириуса глубоко в него, до самого корня, вызвав отчаянный крик, сорвавшийся с губ мужчины. Но Гарри больше не мог продолжать в том же духе. Он нуждался в прикосновениях — нуждался в том, чтобы Сириус дотронулся до него.

— Папочка, пожалуйста, — взмолился он. — Войди в меня. Мне нужно, чтобы ты вошёл в меня, папочка. Мне это так нужно.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Сириус. — Чёрт, Гарри, — он крепче сжал Гаррины бёдра, оставляя синяки на нежной коже, и потянул вниз, толкнувшись навстречу. Паренёк вскрикнул, почувствовав горячий всплеск внутри себя, и, посмотрев вниз, увидел, как исказилось лицо Сириуса от облегчения. Гарри сильнее прижался к крёстному, вращая бёдрами и сжимая внутренние мышцы, чтобы выдоить из Блэка как можно больше — и это тоже было очень приятно — пока тот пытался отдышаться. Во внезапно наступившей тишине Гарри услышал эхо того, как громко они кричали. Их крики, шлепки кожи о кожу, то, что они говорили. Мысль о неприятностях, в которые они попали бы, если бы Блэк не скастовал Заглушающие чары, мелькнула у Поттера в голове, но он подавил смешок. Сириус наблюдал за этим с кривой улыбкой на лице, как будто знал, о чём Гарри подумал. — Иди сюда, — сказал он и притянул его к себе для поцелуя, зажав его чувствительный член между ними. Парень отчаянно вскрикнул. — Хочешь, кончить, детка? — спросил Сириус. На этот раз мужчине даже не пришлось говорить, чтобы его начали умолять. Гарри подчинился, не раздумывая, и снова взмолился, когда Сириус осторожно снял его с члена, быстро заменив его своими длинными, красивыми пальцами. Ими он повёл Гарри вперёд, вверх по его собственному телу, так что тот оседлал его грудь, и выдохнул горячий, влажный воздух на член крестника, просто чтобы посмотреть, как тот дёрнется в ответ. С головки стекала — _и стекала _— непрерывная струя предэякулята, и Гарри заворожённо наблюдал, как Сириус слизал её уверенными движениями, а когда он рефлекторно дёрнул бёдрами вперёд, тот хитро улыбнулся ему. — Хочешь трахнуть мой рот, малыш? — спросил он. Гарри хотел. Он очень этого хотел. Сириус открыл рот и пустил его вовнутри. Его рот был горячим и влажным, и Блэк сглотнул, когда член полностью оказался внутри него, непрерывно щёлкая языком, пока Гарри вставлял его. Поначалу Поттер колебался, но, похоже, у Сириуса не было той проблемы с удушьем, что была у него самого, поэтому он толкнулся немного сильнее, немного глубже, и каждый раз, когда его бёдра двигались назад, он насаживался на длинные пальцы Сириуса, которые тот сгибал, с безошибочной точностью находя нужную точку и надавливая на её каждый раз, когда Гарри отодвигался назад. Это не заняло много времени. Гарри был в отчаянии — он чуть не закричал, когда кончил; его голова откинулась назад, а тело выгнулось дугой, когда он кончал в глотку крёстного. Потом он пришёл в себя, всё такой же голый, но уже прижатый к боку Сириуса. Член мужчины торчал из штанов, вялый и немного смешной на вид. Гарри взглянул на освещённое пламенем камина лицо крёстного. Тот наблюдал за ним со слабой улыбкой на губах. У Гарри в голове крутилась так много всего, что нужно было сказать, но Сириус лёгким движением прикоснулся пальцем к его губам. Он был немного влажным и липким, и Гарри рефлекторно лизнул его — соль, мускус и что-то вроде... вишни? Одновременно с осознанием этого он понял, что это один из пальцев, которые Сириус вставлял в него. Чувствуя себя ищущим вдохновения поэтом XIX века и наслаждаясь вкусом, смешанным с остаточной дымностью виски, Гарри втянул палец в рот и дочиста облизал. Взгляд у Сириуса потемнел, и мужчина снова застонал. Его член дёрнулся, но не затвердел. Гарри ухмыльнулся, всё ещё держа палец во рту. Он лениво посасывал его, разумом находясь где-то далеко, пока Сириус молча допивал бутылку огневиски. — Сожалеешь? — спросил он спустя некоторое время.

Гарри в полусне покачал головой. Его зад немного болел, но Сириусу не нужно было этого знать. Парень потянулся за бутылкой, и, когда его крёстный позволил ему её взять, сделал большой глоток. Он от души отхлебнул и лишь слегка закашлялся.

— Я хочу... — начал он. Затем облизнул губы, сделал ещё глоток и вернул бутылку на место. — Я хочу, чтобы в следующий раз ты трахнул меня, когда я протрезвею.

Сириус провёл рукой по боку Гарри.

— Я вполне могу это сделать, — сказал он.

— И я хочу, чтобы ты тоже был трезв, — продолжил Поттер. — Счастлив и при этом трезв. Я не люблю, когда ты грустишь, но ты слишком много пьёшь.

Сириус фыркнул.

— Кто бы говорил, — сказал он, но всё равно отставил бутылку в сторону и чуть-чуть сдвинулся так, чтобы Гарри мог разлечься у него на груди. — Я худший взрослый на свете, — пробормотал Сириус.

— Неправда, — возразил Гарри. Он поцеловал единственный кусочек обнажённой кожи, до которого смог дотянуться; у самого основания горла. — Ты мой крёстный, — пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя, как напрягся после этих слов Сириус. — Нельзя так говорить о моём крёстном.

— Скажи мне это ещё раз, когда проснёшься, малыш, — ответил Блэк, но Поттер едва его расслышал. На Сириуса откуда-то свалилось одеяло, тёплое и пушистое, а он уже и так еле-еле удерживал глаза открытыми.

— Спокойной ночи, папочка, — прошептал Гарри.

Блэк провёл рукой крестнику по волосам.

— Спокойной ночи, малыш, — и парень почувствовал, как Сириус тяжело вздохнул. Перед тем как окончательно заснуть, Гарри услышал, как его крёстный сказал:

— Я попаду за это в Ад.


End file.
